Gamma interferon (IFN-xcex3) and tumor necrosis factor-alpha (INF-xcex1) have been implicated in the development, exacerbation and/or recurrence of numerous autoimmune conditions. For example, both IFN-xcex3 and TNF-xcex1 have been associated with the course of multiple sclerosis [Choflon et al., Eur. Cytokine Netw. 3(6), 1992, pp. 523-531; Steinman, Scientific American, September 1993, pp. 107-114; Hofman et al., J. Exp. Med. 170, 1989, pp. 607-612; Panitch et al., Neurology, 37, 1987, pp. 1097-1102] and Type-I diabetes (insulin-dependent diabetes melitis, IDDM) [Castano et al., Annu. Rev. Immunol. 8, 1990, pp. 647-679; Campbell et al., J. Clin. Invest. 87, 1991, pp. 739-742]. While TNF-xcex1 has been found to promote development of rheumatoid arthritis [Feldmann et al., Progress in Growth Factor Research, 4, 1992, pp. 247-255], administration of IFN-xcex3 has been linked to improvements in arthritic subjects [Veys et al., J. Rheumatology, 15(4), 1988, pp. 570-574]. Studies have also demonstrated the involvement of IFN-xcex3 in the autoimmune diseases processes associated with systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) [Funauchi et al., Tohoku J. Exp. Med., 164, 1991, pp. 259-267; Bankhurst, J. Rheumatology, 14(supp. 13), 1987, pp. 63-67], autoimmune thyroiditis [Tang et al., Eur. J. Immunol. 23, 1993, pp. 275-278], and autoimmune inflammatory eye disease (e.g., autoimmune uveoretinitis) [Charteris et al., Immunology 75, 1992, pp. 463-467]. Development of autoimmune pulmonary inflammation [Deguchi et al., Clin. Exp. Immunol. 85, 1991, pp. 392-395] and Guillain-Barre syndrome [Baron et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90, 1993, pp. 4414-4418] have also been tied to TNF-xcex1 activity.
Interleukin-12 (IL-12) is a heterodimeric cytokine which was originally identified as a factor which induces IFN-xcex3 from T cells and natural killer cells as set forth in PCT/US91/06332, published Apr. 2, 1992. PCT/US91/06332 refers to IL-12 as Natural Killer Cell Stimulating Factor or NKSF. EP 433827, published Jun. 26, 1991 discloses IL-12 as a cytotoxic lymphocyte maturation factor (CLMF). IL-12 also stimulates natural killer cells in vitro by increasing their ability to lyse target cells at a level comparable to that obtained with IFN-xcex1 and IL-2, well-known activators of natural killer cells"" cytotoxic activity. Additional in vitro activities of IL-12 which have been identified include induction of TNF-xcex1; induction of T cell proliferation as a co-stimulant; suppression of IL-2 induced proliferation of natural killer blasts; suppression of IL-2 induced proliferation of T cell receptor-xcex3xcex4-positive cells; promotion of Th1 T cell differentiation from progenitors; enhancement of Th1, but not Th2 proliferation; enhancement of T cell cytolytic activity; enhancement of cytotoxic lymphocyte generation; enhancement of natural killer and natural killer blast cytolytic activity; ex vivo enhancement of natural killer activity in peripheral blood mononuclear cells of IL-2-treated patients; induction of adhesion molecules on natural killer cells; induction of perforin and granzyme B mRNAs in natural killer blasts; induction of IL-2 receptor subunits (p55, p75) on natural killer cells; suppression of IgE synthesis by IFN-xcex3-dependent and independent mechanisms; modulation of T cell development in fetal thymic organ cultures; and synergy with kit ligand to promote growth of myeloid and B cell progenitors. The known in vivo activities of IL-12 include induction of IFN-xcex3; enhancement of natural killer cell activity in spleen, liver, lungs and peritoneal cavity; enhancement of generation of allo-specific cytotoxic lymphocytes; induction of extramedullary hematopoiesis in mouse spleen; reversible suppression of hematopoiesis in bone marrow; reversible induction of anemia, lymphopenia, and neutropenia in mice; suppression of anti-IgD induced IgE, IgG1, and IL4 expression; increased survival in SCID mice treated with Toxoplasma gondii; cure of leishmaniasis in susceptible strains of mice; decreased bioburden in cryptococcoses model; suppression of tumor growth; and promotion of immunity to tumor cells. IL-12 is also induced in vivo in the shwarzman reaction model of septic shock.
Although IL-12 can induce production of IFN-xcex3 and TNF-xcex1 in vivo, the relationship of in vivo levels of IL-12 to autoimmune diseases which are affected by levels of IFN-xcex3 and TNF-xcex1 has not been established. Furthermore, the effects of administration of IL-12 or antagonists of endogenous IL-12 (such as anti-IL-12 antibodies) on autoimmune diseases associated with induction of IFN-xcex3 or TNF-xcex1 have not been examined.
The present invention provides methods of treating (e.g., curing, ameliorating, delaying or preventing onset of, preventing recurrence or relapse of) autoimmune conditions or diseases. In preferred embodiments, the condition is one promoted by an increase in levels of a cytokine selected from the group consisting of TNF-xcex1 or IFN-xcex3. Such conditions include, without limitation, those selected from the group consisting of multiple sclerosis, systemic lupus erythematosus, rheumatoid arthritis, autoimmune pulmonary inflammation, Guillain-Barre syndrome, autoimmune thyroiditis, insulin dependent diabetes melitis and autoimmune inflammatory eye disease. Multiple sclerosis and insulin-dependent diabetes melitis are particularly preferred conditions for treatment in accordance with the present invention as described herein.
In certain embodiments the method of treatment of the present invention comprises administering to a mammalian subject a therapeutically effective amount of an IL-12 antagonist, preferably an antibody or other species which is immunoreactive with IL-12. in certain preferred embodiments, the IL-12 antagonist is administered in a dose of about 0.05 to about 25 mg/kg, preferably of about 0.2 to about 2 mg/kg. The antagonists can also be administered in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
In other embodiments, the method of treatment of the present invention comprises administering to a mammalian subject a therapeutically effective amount of IL-12. In certain embodiments, the IL-12 may be administered in a dose of about 0.001 to about 1000 xcexcg/kg, preferably about 0.01 to about 100 xcexcg/kg. The IL-12 can also be administered in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.